Terrazzo flooring and coatings have a long and rich history for construction and decorative purposes, dating back hundreds of years. Methods of creating the durable, seamless surfaces involve mixing a binder, such as a resin, with one or more aggregates, such as marble or granite. Once the mixture is cured, it forms a surface layer that is durable and easy to maintain.
The methods and materials used to create a terrazzo surface vary widely. Terrazzo underlayment generally requires an underlayment, sealer, color coat, decorative colored chips, and a top coat.